Talk:Young Heroes of Tyria
Things that need to be confirmed if you can buy entries what missions it contains what the reward is if you can acquire more than one book by temporarily moving any book from your inventory into storage. if when you have more than one book in your inventory, each entry will be added only to the first book (NOT the first book that lacks it). if Completing dungeons without the book in your inventory will not add them to the book. :Judging from the update notes, I would say that you need to do the missions in ascalon and the newb islands to fill out the book. 03:19, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :When I first saw this I thought they had actually added new content, and I was thrilled. Alas, that was not the case. 04:45, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hope springs eternal :p (T/ ) 04:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Send us back to pre-Searing! (and please don't let the morons come back) (or make them get hit by some giant crystals or something and TRULY die like the NPCs do since they suck and can't use rez shrines for some reason) --Gimmethegepgun 04:49, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Time warp to Pre-Searing, where you kill Vatlaaw Doomtooth and therefore create a for Pyre Fierceshot! All while on a mission to stop the Searing! Obaby that would be fun (T/ ) 04:52, 14 November 2008 (UTC) In-book images I extracted the images from gw.dat, so I'm guessing as to which one goes to which mission. I'm reasonably certain on most of them, but if you find that I got any wrong, please re-upload them at the correct image names. —Dr Ishmael 04:55, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm curious what those little cutout people are supposed to be. It reminds me of Biro's "C3 Spoiler" template icon. (T/ ) 04:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC) : (T/ ) 05:01, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Its someone and the Master of Whispers, maybe Devona.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Note the two figures on the left. It should be Jin, because Margrid is to the right of Koss (Koss' left). - ' Ad Victoriam' 05:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ahh you're right. Then the other is.....Morgahn I guess? Odd spear (T/ ) 05:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Its Master of Whispers. GJ ignoring my comment.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::There were two big shiny images in the way. OR: Don't worry, Giga, you're still valuable. (Who started that gag anyway? Needs a userbox) (T/ ) 05:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hmm... maybe the good Doctah could extract that image from the gw.dat and get a larger (or at least higher def) version of it? --Gimmethegepgun 19:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You mean the Nightfall RP creation image that AdVic linked? It may take a while, since I don't know beforehand what dimensions to filter by, but I can try. I doubt it'll be much larger than what we've got, though. —Dr Ishmael 20:10, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Never mind, I was wrong on both points. Took <5 minutes to grab it with 3DRipper, and it's more than twice as big. From L-to-R: Master of Whispers, Acolyte Jin, Koss, Margrid the Sly, General Morgahn. Looks like it was created right before they finalized the heroes' professions, though, since Margrid is wielding a sword. And the icon on the YHoT pages is Master and Jin's silhouettes, in reverse. —Dr Ishmael 22:07, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Welcome to Guild Wars. You must be new here. ;) Game mechanics note: anyone can wield a sword. (Once went on a 70-odd game winning streak in RA using a sword-wielding ranger.) --Dreamsmith 18:13, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I know that, but these are heroes, and in all other official art for them, they're wielding the weapon for their class, which is why this is an incongruity. —Dr Ishmael 02:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Kurz/Lux According to the current chart, a completely filled in book gives you 90k faction. Currently, the max. faction cap according to the corresponding pages is 70k. So the extra 20+k is just lost/wasted? - ' Ad Victoriam' 06:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind, just read the note on Shiro's Return. It's just directly added to the title. I'm adding a similar note on this page. - ' Ad Victoriam' 06:32, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, I'd meant to copy that over here myself, guess I forgot. ^^; —Dr Ishmael 06:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC)